Ren/Story
History : Ren is an entity born from Aoba's power, Scrap. His role is to maintain the balance between Aoba and the other entity (the desire to destroy) inside him. He would often talk back and forth with Desire, often rebuffing his negativity, causing Aoba to not speak at all as a child, instead listening to both Ren and Desire inside of his head. : Because Ren could only influence Aoba indirectly, his voice slowly became unable to reach him. Out of worry, Ren decided to separate himself from him, and he transferred his consciousness to an old AllMate that Aoba had picked up off the street to fix. As a result, Ren was able to physically influence Aoba using the AllMate's body. Due to a Rhyme accident, which occurred ten years prior to the main story-line, both Aoba and Ren lost their memories. Consequently, Ren forgot everything about the accident and how he was originally a part of Aoba, and fully believed that he was an ordinary AllMate. Plot Common Route : (Under construction) Ren's Route SPOILERS AND 18+ CONTENT AHEAD! : Ren's route is available after completing Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear's route. It is known as the secret route or the true route, due to the fact that Ren's route explains the whole story. : (Route under construction) Good Ending : After succeeding with Scrap, the screen "breaks" to show Ren. Ren tells him that he's always been with Aoba, as his role is to protect Aoba and to maintain the balance between Aoba and the destructive entity in him. After finding out that Aoba had lost control and become unstable, Ren's voice hadn't been able to reach him, because his existence was only in Aoba's mind. Ren made up the decision to appeal to him physically when Aoba picked up an abandoned AllMate on the streets, transferring his own consciousness into the AllMate. After the Rhyme incident, both Aoba and Ren had their memories wiped (by Virus and Trip), which caused Ren to forget about his existence as part of Aoba, as well as the incident. : After destroying Sei, Aoba accepts Desire, his other personality, once and for all. Since Aoba has determined Ren to be a different entity from himself, Ren was able to stay separate from him. Ren and Aoba share an intimate moment on the shore, and Aoba realizes that he and Ren could not have these kinds of moments in the real world, as Ren can only appear human in his consciousness and Rhyme. Ren assures Aoba that even though he won't be with him, he'll still be beside him as an Allmate like he always has been. Aoba and Ren are both taken away from the place in Aoba's consciousness. Aoba has a recollection of what his dad told him in the past, and he is woken up in the real world. Aoba is happy to see Ren, but is taken aback when he realizes Ren has reverted back to his Allmate settings. Unable to cope with the sudden loss, Aoba cries while tightly hugging "Ren". : A year has passed and Aoba is still at Heibon's working regularly. His grandmother has finally revealed much of Aoba's mysterious past and how he came to be adopted by his parents. He receives a sudden, mysterious phone call from the Midorijima General Hospital, saying that his older brother, Sei, is there. Aoba is excited to hear this, but he feels it couldn't be true, since Sei was destroyed. He decides that he has to go, despite his doubts, and he tells his grandmother about Sei before leaving for Midorijima General Hospital. As he stood in front of the entrance, he receives another game application on his coil. The princess and the knight finally meet, and a present is shown. Aoba wonders who would be able to send such a well-timed message, and his doubts return. Aoba is escorted to the room where Sei is, and finds out that Sei has already been there for three months, comatose. The nurse slowly removed the bandages covering his face, and Aoba thinks he recognizes the eyes this person had. He's pulled close, and his cheeks are licked. Aoba realizes that this habit could only belong to one person- Ren. Aoba figures out that the message was trying to tell him the last present Sei wanted to give to him was Ren. Aoba cries as he holds Ren, who mouths "Aoba". Aoba places his forehead on Ren's, and finally says "Welcome home." Bad Endings :: Ren's route has two bad endings. One revolves around Virus and Trip while the other revolves around Ren. Bad Ending 1 : During the encounter against Virus and Trip, Aoba is unable to fight back using his voice and is quickly subdued. Aoba wakes up finding himself in an unfamiliar room with Virus and Trip. They mention how they initially were going to take Aoba to Toue, but since Toue already had Sei, they decided to keep Aoba for themselves as they say they just like interesting and fun things. Aoba is alarmed and knows that he should resist and escape. Virus tells Aoba that humans are adaptable creatures, and soon Aoba will be accustomed to both of them. Aoba is knocked out, wakes up and is once again greeted by Virus and Trip. He has already been locked away for half a year as Virus and Trip do what they please with Aoba's body. They both recall how much he resisted at first, even needing to restrain him with a choker on his neck, but he has grown more obedient over time. They have their way with Aoba, as usual, with their AllMates joining in. Aoba cannot think clearly anymore, as he's been driven mad by them. As the scene finishes, Aoba wonders when Virus and Trip will set him free, but until then he'll wade in infinite pleasure. Bad Ending 2 : Aoba fails when using Scrap on Ren, making Ren believe that he is not loved by Aoba. Aoba realizes that he failed, but he cannot escape anymore and is lunged on by Ren. : Aoba's senses are numb, but he still feels the pain sharply. He is raped and eaten as Ren becomes more and more animalistic. Aoba knows that this isn't reality, but he wishes it to be over. However, his voice never reaches to Ren, no matter how many times Aoba calls out to him. He manages to utter a "why" before Ren growls and the screen goes red. The screen fades into the next scene. With blood seeping out of every wound on his body, Aoba still continues to try and reach Ren, despite being on the verge of death. Ren eats away Aoba's body, tearing and licking at every wound, like in the dream Aoba had been having throughout the route. Category:Character Subpages Category:Histories